Operation: Foxfire part 1
Foxfire's T-cog is stolen by MECH, and the Maximals are on a race to not only stop Megatron from finding ancient Cybertronian Relics, but also to retrieve Foxfire's T-cog from Silas. Plot Optimus Primal and Rhinox stake out a Predacon mining operation overseen by Megatron. Optimus isn't about to let Megatron have whatever gave off the signal that led him and Rhinox here, and he confronts Megatron just as the Predacons break earth and hand the package to him. Megatron advises Optimus to stow his weapons; the device they've unearthed is a deadly spark extractor, capable of sapping the spark from the body of every Cybertronian in its radius. He takes the opportunity to gloat about how the Golden Disk led him to it before stepping through the Ground Bridge, and ordering the Predacons to hold Rhinox and Optimus off. Close by, Foxfire speeds over a cliff and through the attacking Predacons, before running into the Ground Bridge. She transforms and grabs the package from Megatron's hand, before turning around and bolting. Megatron runs after her, but upon arriving outside the vortex, finds his troops defeated and all three Maximals gone. Back at base, Cheetor brags about his girlfriend’s acrobatics in both robot and beast mode. Rhinox informs Optimus of the reason for the Autobot homing beacon on the device—it was sealed away in Iacon during the war, but was jettisoned offworld when the Decepticons raided the city. Airazor asks if the Predacons transcribed any other coordinates from the Golden Disk, but Dinobot regrets that he does not know. Razorbeast posits that Megatron said he decrypted multiple targets to play havoc with them all. On the Darkside, Megatron laments over the loss of the spark extractor, and regrets that he did no more than destroy the female Maximal's pride back on Cybertron. Tarantulas reminds Megatron that there are still two contacts on Earth to investigate. On the road, Foxfire sounds off to Rattrap to rendezvous with her at the coordinates of the new distress beacon. Upon arriving, however, the only device present is an upright beacon. Suddenly, Foxfire is stunned by a large electrical blast, and she falls unconscious. Silas and a MECH team emerge from the shadows, including a MECH Surgeon who starts work on Foxfire. Unseen by the troops below, Shadow Panther arrives and transforms on an overlooking cliff. As MECH spots a Maximal team incoming, the surgeon finishes his work, and the team departs in a helicopter. Bonecrusher, Wolffang, and Rattrap arrive and ask Foxfire who did it, but Foxfire doesn't recall. Bonecrusher advises pursuit, and the team transform—but Foxfire doesn't. Antsy at the hold-up, Rattrap asks Foxfire why she's not transforming, and Foxfire replies that she can't. Back at base, Rhinox and Razorbeast scans Foxfire and discovers that her T-cog is missing. The Maximals quickly work out MECH is behind it, and Optimus tells Foxfire she's going to have to rely on her friends for a while. Foxfire is very depressed. Optimus is worried about what Megatron might unearth next. MECH installs Foxfire's T-cog into the robot they've built, but when they power it up and have it scan a helicopter, the robot is unable to transform. Shadow Panther, who has been spying on them, reveals herself and proposes an alliance. She explains the T-cog requires Energon to work. She intends to supply MECH with information on Energon so they can work out a way to find Energon deposits. Foxfire is making a pain of herself bugging Razorbeast and Rhinox, who asks Toni and Alex to keep her busy. Unfortunately all of their entertainment reminds Foxfire of her missing beast mode. Aelita makes another attempt to make Foxfire feel better, but is undermined by Justin and Cheetor racing into the base at high speed. Razorbeast has to stop Foxfire from going out for a walk, but feels guilty at his inability to fix his fellow Maximal. Some time later, Justin walks home with Wind-Rider, much to Aelita's discomfort. On monitoring duty, Bonecrusher detects a signal, with him, Cheetor and Tigertron to go, as well as Foxfire insists on going with them to investigate. Aelita asks Wind-Rider what caused Foxfire’s fear of losing a part, as well as an anger of being defeated. And so Wind-Rider tells how Foxfire was defeated at her dojo in Tyger Pax and given a working over by the leading thief. Though Wind-Rider had gotten there in time to get her to a medic station, it wasn't enough to save Yoketron or her pride as a warrior. The Maximal Team track the signal to a cave. Drillbit and Waspinator soon come barreling out, closely followed by Inferno. While the team tackles the latter, Foxfire attempts to chase Waspinator on foot. She soon finds she can't even transform her arms to deploy her guns, and is forced to continue the pursuit by using an old truck as an impromptu go-kart. Unfortunately it loses a wheel, and as Waspinator speeds off with the pilfered device, Foxfire is sent flying off a cliff. Quotes "The new Urbana 500. It won't just rock your world. It will transform it." —The commercial narrator hates Foxfire. '' '' "You want me to sing Hakuna Matata?" "No, thank you." ''—Razorbeast attempts to cheer up Aelita. '' "Still don't know how you talked me into this. You're worse than Toni." ''—Bonecrusher on Foxfire's persuasiveness. '' "Fox-Bot, where'z your famous zpeed? Show Wazpinator speed!" ''—Waspinator, unintentionally striking a nerve. '' Trivia *This is the first part of the tribute episode of Transformers Prime. *In this chapter, we learn that Razorbeast and Foxfire knew each other as doctor and patient in the past on Cybertron. *Also, we delve deeper into Foxfire's past, and learn that her pride as a warrior is somewhat on shaky grounds with her confidence. *Foxfire's past is similar to Bumblebee except that her pride as a warrior was destroyed. Category:Chapters